


Name and Nameless

by lferion



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Names, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name and Nameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).



"Arha" breathed the still air of the Hall of the Throne, motes of dust gold in the shafts of light that streamed from the high windows. "Nameless One, Eaten One." Winter painted frost on the edges of step and column, glimmering ephemeral white over the red veins in the night-black stone. Frost returned each year like souls were reborn, new shapes in an eternal pattern. It was the day before the Long Night. She would begin the Great Dance at sundown. But for now, she was alone, in the doorway, between. The dry grass whispered, a dream sound, near-silent: "Tenar."


End file.
